


Not the day to die

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng
Summary: 复杂的基本设定:E是CIA的王牌特工，被委派以特殊任务隐匿特工身份成为C的保镖，C是某生物制药公司CEO的独子，这个CEO其实是暗地里为美国政府研制重要基因改造药品的科学家，C是一个高三学生，同时又是一个代号为professor X 的天才黑客。 然后他们联手发现了惊天秘密并被某敌对势力追杀成为了亡命鸳鸯！XD警告：17岁性行为描写。年龄差8岁。





	Not the day to die

Chapter 1

Charles围上围巾，走出教学楼。一阵寒风裹挟着细小的雪粒扑面而来，他将手塞进大衣口袋，嘴里默念着刚才与Bellovin教授所讨论的东西——一些关于如何搭建防火墙的专业玩意儿，充斥着佶屈聱牙的名词，在擦肩而过的路人耳中像催眠的咒语。  
他在摇头晃脑地整理完思绪后，又沉浸于更复杂的话题，这对于选择困难症的他来说几乎是噩梦——到底是卡内基梅隆，还是家门口的哥伦比亚？Bellovin教授对他这个蹭课的高中生有着出奇的善意和热情，甚至主动提出替他写推荐信，他不愿辜负这份好意。但……  
圣诞临近，校园变得空荡，只有醉酒学生的几声高歌从楼顶传来，调子跑得不像样。从图书馆出来的那群女孩已经走远了，他的耳膜中只剩下那不甚清晰的脚步声阴魂不散地跟在他身后，仿佛是他的影子一般，他快，那脚步也快，他慢，那脚步也慢。  
Charles骤然回头，却什么也看不见，只有青铜雕像在夜色里凝固着，维持着那并不舒适的姿势。  
Charles咬咬牙走出了哥伦比亚的校门，才想起他的司机今天并不会来接他——准确地说，以后都不会了。Darwin家里有事要离开，但是他父亲已经找好了继任。  
好吧，他今天只能自己打车回家了。寒冷的冬夜行人甚少，连马路上的车也变得稀疏，像汉堡包上洒得吝啬的芝麻粒。Charles有些茫然地在街上站了几秒，还是选择穿过马路，沿着道边继续走下去。  
然而他身后还是有那脚步声。一股莫名的不安催促着他快点甩脱这尾巴似的脚步声，像甩掉手背上沾着的肥皂水一样——那怪异的感觉令他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
然而这条道是直道——一直延伸下去，笔直地像把不会断的尺子，丈量着纽约城。他渴求一个隐蔽的岔口，然而没有；他更不敢回头看，那让他想到什么可怕的传闻。  
终于出现了一个侧门，他想也没想便钻了进去，沿着里面的小道继续疾走，像和谁在比赛，但那不是跑——“跑”是露怯的象征，而镇定的“走”说明一切还在掌控之中。  
他有些无措地走着，寻找着下一个拐角，然而他蓦地感觉到了什么更不对劲儿的事。  
几盏路灯在迷雾般的霰雪中闪烁。在灯光所不及之处，树杈交叉出杂乱无章的黑线，像是谁用炭笔潦草打下了未完成的画稿。阴影下的长椅上仿佛躺着个人，身上盖着几层报纸，雪粒覆在上面亮晶晶的，在Charles经过时吓了他一条。  
——他居然走进了中央公园，的一角。具体是哪一角，他暂且还不清楚。  
更可怕的传闻瞬间侵占了他的脑海。他没头没脑地在第一个拐角转了个弯，打算找到出口，迅速离开这个鬼地方。  
然而，没走几步，那可怕的传闻就不幸成真了。  
几个裹棉衣戴兜帽的高壮黑人从树林里的帐篷中钻出来，他们坚定而迅速地向他迈来，仿佛等待已久，Charles冻得几乎没有知觉的鼻子仿佛嗅到了大麻味。Charles立刻转身打算撒腿就跑，然而另一个黑人从侧面插身，挡住了他的去路。  
他恨不得立刻变成鸵鸟，然而他做的无非是在那几个人将手枪抵在他腰间之前主动求饶：“先生，放过我吧，我有钱。”  
有个人从鼻子里含混地哼了一声，仿佛在说“算你识相”，但在Charles将手伸进裤兜时，为首的人靠近了，摸了摸他的Burberry大衣，那鼻音迟钝的英语从他厚厚的嘴唇漏出来：“小子，你的衣服看起来挺贵。”  
是挺贵。  
他用枪托敲了敲Charles的头：“一万美元。”  
Charles抓着皮夹的手蜷起来。一万美元，没有人带一万美元的现金在街上走，更何况他今天并没有带银行卡。他忘记了。他只带了几百美元的现金。以及一个苹果手机。一个品相不怎么好的书包，里面塞满了演算纸和断头铅笔。  
“先生……”他双手将皮夹和手机奉给拿着枪的人，虚弱地恳求着，“这是我身上所有的钱了……”  
“你说……那怎么办？”那男人低声笑了起来，不怀好意地，扯掉了Charles的围巾，用冰凉的枪管拍着他的侧脸，那是一把陈旧的Glock 17，枪管上满是磨痕。他是故意的，这是存心的戏弄。  
Charles垂下头。男人揪住他的头发抬起他的脸，在微弱的灯光下像打量什么玩具似地端详他，顺手摘掉了他的眼睛，扔到一旁。Charles候场已久的眼泪终于流了下来，划过他蓝得可怜的双眸。  
一只手无缚鸡之力的温顺小羊羔，从牧场溜了出来，但它迷路了。  
男人带着油腻大麻气息的手指靠近他的侧脸。身后那几个男人从喉咙里发出嘲讽的轻笑，有人吹了声口哨，说了句脏话。  
Charles现在开始希望刚才有人跟着他了，如果那个人跟着他，或许能看到这一切，或许能救救他。他无声祈祷着，像个急于吹光生日蜡烛的五岁小孩那么虔诚。  
但或许那个跟踪狂怕了，在这么多危险的瘾君子面前，他不敢挺身而出？抑或是那个跟踪狂对这样的场景更感兴趣呢？  
Charles的腿已经软得站不住，他颤抖着膝盖，闭上了眼睛。  
几声急促的枪响从他身后传来，Charles吓得连忙抱头蹲下，这回他打算真的做只鸵鸟，双眼紧闭，自欺欺人地埋在臂弯里。  
黑人们惊慌失措地高声咒骂着，那个刚才还洋洋得意的男人一溜烟跑掉了，鞋底在雪地上吱吱摩擦着，有人仿佛受了伤，喘着粗气呻吟，向枪声来的方向回击，然而那回击仿佛并不成功，那人的枪啪地掉在了地上，他惊叫着拖着伤逃窜了。  
周围很快变得安静，Charles感到雪落在他的头顶，迅速化掉，将他的后脑勺染湿。  
那串沉静而有节奏的脚步声靠近了——那串刚才他一直在期待的脚步声。  
“嘿，起来吧。”  
Charles抬起头，在蒙蒙雪雾笼罩的昏暗灯光下，一个穿黑大衣围灰围巾的男人对他伸出手来，光晕雕刻着他刚硬的鼻梁和颧骨，阴影在他的眼窝和下颌聚积，雪粒在他的肩头湿漉漉地发光。  
“谢谢。”Charles压抑住抽泣的欲望，他吸了吸鼻子，抓着他有力的手站起身。男人已经迅速地将手枪收到Charles看不到的地方，并捡起了他散落在地的眼镜，递给他，“已经碎了。”  
“没关系。”Charles撩了撩额发，草草将眼镜收进兜里，平定着呼吸。  
但旋即他又想起了什么——这是个跟踪狂，而且还是个持枪的跟踪狂——枪法还特别好。  
他立刻将手插回兜里，一路鞠躬并倒退离开，欲盖弥彰的走路姿势滑稽得像在演诙谐剧，唯唯诺诺地，“……谢谢您的帮助，我该回家了。“  
“我送你回家。”男人一个跨步跟上了他，语气毫无波动，但Charles170的智商告诉他那是个命令句而非祈使句。  
现在，他170的智商告诉他有三个选择：一是撒腿狂奔并变成这个男人的移动靶子，被他极佳的枪法打成筛子。二是撒腿狂奔并被这个男人揪回来并被他的枪抵住头，和他一起离开。第三个选择是——  
“求求您，我家有钱，您想要多少都可以，聊表谢意，我只想回家，求您别杀了我，或者把我带到其它地方去……”Charles觉得这起诙谐剧开始变成了苦情剧，他为了告饶几乎是绞尽脑汁，甚至充满了抱住男人的大腿哭一场的想法，然而看起来这个方法不太可能奏效——当他看到男人毫无变化的表情时。  
男人只是目不斜视地走着，以他特有的步幅和频率，在Charles掉队的时候不轻不重地抓住他的手臂，一直将他带到路边的一辆黑色凯美瑞前，拉开车门：“上车。”  
Charles脑中浮现出无数恐怖片惊悚片法制片的情节，然后他死死抓住车门不让男人关门，并迅速掏出手机准备按下按键——  
男人眼疾手快地将他的手机抽到自己手上，他仿佛挑了挑眉，但Charles再定睛一看时他又恢复了令人瑟瑟发抖的扑克脸。  
“我不是坏人。”  
然后他哐地替Charles合上了门。  
Charles引颈就戮地靠在座椅上，男人伸出胳臂替他系上安全带——他感觉像是一块鲜肉被包装上了封条。下一个目的地或许就是砧板。  
然后男人开着车，走上了一条Charles极为熟悉的路——当顺着西彻斯特的路标箭头拐进那片富人区时，Charles几乎是毛发竖立着攥紧了安全带：“我还没来得及告诉您我家的地址……”  
其实他心里已经做好了被分尸的准备，说真的，他脑海中的目的地是个阴森可怖的地下室，里面充满了不可告人的黑暗玩意儿。  
然后男人在Xaiver镀金的门牌前停下了车，他那辆凯美瑞在这个街区显得有些过于朴实了。  
“下车吧。”  
“可是……”Charles装满了一肚子疑惑，但机不可失——他生怕男人临时反悔后他就永远不能下车了。  
所以他像只受惊的松鼠，立刻拉开车门跳下车，并与这位精确知道他家地址的跟踪狂先生隔开了三米以上的距离。  
然后那位英俊又神秘的跟踪狂先生在空中随意挥了一下手，便踩下油门，那辆凯美瑞在愈飘愈猛的雪中消失得无影无踪。

 

Chapter 2

***

Charles从被子卷成的茧里伸出一只手臂，在床上漫无目的地抓挠了好几下，才抓住了嗡嗡作响的手机——万幸，昨天那位跟踪狂先生最后把手机还给了他。

“Charles，感觉好点了吗？Lawrence太太说你发烧了。”Brian略带沙哑的声音从听筒那边传来，疲惫又关切地。

“我……我还好，”Charles摸了摸自己滚烫的额头，他不愿让忙碌的Brian担心，所以编了个善意的谎言，“这会恢复得很快，不用担心，爸爸，我保证。”

然而昨晚的雪中惊魂着实让他病得不轻，一半是冻的，另一半是吓的，他在噩梦里还在研究那位跟踪狂先生到底有什么不可告人的意图，居然搜集了如此之多关于他的信息。

“好的，还有件事，你的新司机兼保镖，Erik Lehsherr，在大概十分钟之内就会赶到咱们家，你需要认识一下这位Lehsherr先生。“

“好……好的。谢谢爸爸……Lawrence太太？怎么啦？”

一阵咚咚的敲门声传来，Lawrence太太和蔼可亲的优雅英格兰口音在门外响起，“少爷，您的保镖到楼下了，正在沙发上坐着。”

真是位非常守时的保镖，工作态度值得赞许。

Charles艰难地从白白胖胖的被子卷儿里破蛹而出，他匆忙挂断了父亲的电话，实在没力气再收拾自己的仪表。

发烧使得他脑袋里有一千只蜜蜂在大合唱，乱哄哄、黏糊糊地，翻倒了的蜂蜜包裹住他的理智不放，让他无法再维持他的礼节——所以，去他的礼节吧。

Charles对着镜子随意梳了梳茅草窝似的头发，便行尸走肉般下了楼——与这位保镖先生打个友好的招呼，简单自我介绍一番，然后他就可以回到他暖洋洋的被子卷里，Lawrence太太自会为他安排房间。

但当他站在会客厅看到那位保镖先生的正脸时，他标准的友善绅士笑容凝结在了脸上。

“跟踪狂先生？”他几乎是失态得喊起来了，他可以确认，因为Lawrence太太从厨房探出头来看了他一眼，仿佛泽维尔少爷在说什么外星语言。

“你好，泽维尔少爷，我是你的新任保镖，”跟踪狂先生摘掉墨镜，他还是穿着昨天那身黑衣，像是一块从岩壁抠下的黑石头，刚被仙女教母点化成人形，所以还不会笑，只会又干又冷地操着他德国腔的口音说点简单句，“Erik Lehsherr。”

Charles穿着他的蓝色的，带彩虹波点的珊瑚绒睡衣瞠目结舌地发了三秒的呆之后，一股久违的无名火突然迸进了他的脑袋，那一千只合唱的蜜蜂在火中一命呜呼，取而代之的是他自己回荡的咆哮声，“嘿，兰谢尔先生，麻烦您能解释一下昨天的事吗？您明明今天才就职，为什么昨天就那样跟着我，被人尾随的感觉并不好受。”

而且我还遭遇了一场危险的抢劫并严重发烧了，因为你，跟踪狂先生。

“不好意思，在正式上任之前我需要自行熟悉一下工作内容。”跟踪狂先生的脸上并无愧疚之意，虽然他的脸在充足的光线下显得更加深邃硬朗，但这并不能掩饰他面部肌无力的事实。

Charles觉得自己不再发烧了，因为那股无名火把他烧得更热。他捂住眼睛，开始思考给Brian打个电话换掉这个危险的新保镖。

与这样的人呆在一起，他感到不舒服，他需要的是Darwin那样善意，温和，经常调笑，带点俏皮的好伙计，而不是这个阴森，冷漠，缺乏正常交流能力的怪人。

他不再打算与Erik争论，含混地道了一句“不好意思”便回屋拨通了父亲的电话。

“爸爸，您是从哪里聘来的这位新保镖？”Charles努力让他的交涉显得不那么苛刻，“我觉得我更想要一个Darwin那样的保镖，而不是，这位……”

“他有什么问题吗？”Brian在电话线那头疑惑着，Charles能听到电话那头他的工作电话铃声和敲门声，是的，他的CEO父亲太忙了，忙得无暇顾及儿子的日常生活，所以他对儿子总有种愧疚和歉意，理论上他会满足儿子所有不过分的要求。

“他……他不好相处！”Charles支支吾吾着，胡乱揉着自己的头发，“反正我想换掉他。”

话筒那边，Brian沉默了一会，“亲爱的儿子，恐怕不行，第一，他是一位非常优秀的保镖，有他在我可以完全确认你的安全，这是最重要的；第二，他的合约费用非常昂贵，而且合约条款很严格，我花了很大的力气才将他请来。至于性格问题，你才和他见了一小会儿，又怎么能确定他到底是个怎样的人呢？孩子，像我教过你的那样，人与人之间需要的是互相理解和磨合。好了，我还有个办公会议要开，好好养病。”

Charles攥着挂掉的手机翻了个白眼。他最后的挣扎失败了。

于是他又哒哒哒地下了楼，有气无力地站到跟踪狂先生面前开始自我介绍：“我是Charles Xaiver。但是我觉得我并不需要什么自我介绍，你大概对我的了解已经很多了。”

对面的跟踪狂先生微微点了点头。确实如此。

“所以，兰谢尔先生，现在请您自我介绍一下吧？”Charles伸出一只手。

Erik迟疑了一下，握住他的手。Erik的手很大，骨节修长有力，指间有不少茧。

“ErikLehsherr。曾经在SEAL*服役。退役之后做了保镖。“ Charles仿佛看到了跟踪狂先生弯了弯嘴角，但他坚信那是自己发烧之下的幻觉，“以及，我不是坏人。”

“所以，你正式成为了我的保镖，对吧？”Charles坐在真皮沙发上。

Erik坐在他对面，又点了点头。

“好的，那可以帮我拿一下药吗，在餐厅的桌子上，”Charles甜美地笑了起来，他要名正言顺地使唤这个让他生病的元凶，否则他会被脑袋里的怒火烤成肉干，“麻烦啦。谢谢。”

Erik挑了挑眉。Charles现在可以确定他唯一的会做的表情是挑眉。

他还是起身了，将一杯水和一板药放在Charles面前。

“谢谢你，Erik。”Charles狡黠地眨了眨眼，窝在沙发上开始吃药。

“不过，泽维尔少爷，”Erik又坐回原位，“我是您的保镖，不是您的男仆。”

“但你是签约的随身保镖，”Charles睁大无辜的婴儿蓝眼睛笑起来，灿烂又纯洁，仿佛在参加唱诗班的表演，“随身保镖意味着随时帮忙，不是吗？”

***

Charles病的确实不轻。

半夜里他口渴的厉害，起身再给自己灌了一大口水，却反常地变得精神。

这会儿他脑子里越烧越亮堂，好像那热度将他的灵感都点亮了似的，于是他悉悉簌簌地找出了他的电脑，摸黑下楼，准备在地热烧得没那么厉害的餐厅写他的新程序。

黑暗里拖鞋踩在木地板上嘁嘁查查的，像只鬼鬼祟祟的老鼠，厚重的丝绒窗帘半掩着，皎洁的月色在窗外的皑皑积雪和湖面上反射，从落地窗的缝隙中投入室内，晦暗地勾画出地毯的花纹和大理石的雕塑。

他一边走着，一边沉浸于代码的世界中，兴奋地哀悼着即将被他的神奇程序所挖掘出来的漏洞们。

当他转过自己再熟悉不过的楼梯，拐个弯准备走近餐厅时，黑暗中伸出一只不那么熟悉的胳臂，瞬间钳住他的脖子将他抵在墙上。

Charles吓得来不及尖叫，他最爱的电脑啪地砸在了地上，那声音直接击碎了他的心。

他拼命挣扎，向行凶者挥舞他不甚有力的拳头，然而行凶者的力气极大，Charles四肢逐渐变得绵软，可怕的窒息感像藤蔓般向上缠绕，力量在随呼吸一点点流逝，他的喉咙深处只能发出求救的微弱呻吟。

“……Charles？”低沉又狐疑的嗓音从黑暗里的行凶者口中传来，铁钳似的束缚一下子放松了，Charles沿着墙像个布偶似地滑在地上，他捂着脖子，坐在地上大口呼吸，那个图谋不轨的行凶者已经走到餐厅啪地打开了橘黄的暖光灯。

Charles发白的视野又渐渐变得清晰，他这才抬起头，看清了那个该死的恶棍。

——Erik Lehsherr！

“嘿！你到底是怎么回事？”Charles一跃而起，愤怒地揪住他的衣领，“请问你还是我的保镖吗？安保范围里面也不包括这项吧——半夜掐雇主的脖子？”

Erik这时显得有些手足无措了，他摊开双手，变得有些结巴：“我……我……”

Charles又趴回地上，捡起他的Dell电脑，他打开屏幕——果不其然，屏幕已经呈现出极为完美的炸裂花纹，比能工巧匠的精心设计还要具有艺术感。

Charles立刻抱起他最爱的Dell，缩在墙角。他再也无法忍受委屈的眼泪，抽抽搭搭地哭起来，泪水在他的小脸上纵横：“为什么我这么倒霉！昨天因为你，被抢劫，还发烧了；今天还是因为你，我差点被掐死，我最爱的电脑还摔坏了！”

他抬起头，将他的Dell抱得紧紧的，像是哀恸的母亲抱着他死去的孩子，噙着泪的蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪呆立的Erik，“这是我爸爸送给我的生日礼物！你弄坏了它！你说该怎么办！”

“我……不好意思 ，我以为那声音是个贼。我……我会赔给你一个新电脑。”Erik终于没有穿他标志性的黑衣，相反，他穿了一件白色的polo衫，不过这样在黑暗中一定会显得更恐怖，像个白色的鬼影。他脸上终于露出了一些表情，他也大张着灰绿的眼睛，撇着眉，对眼前这一切显得毫无办法。

突然他想起了什么，俯下身来按住Charles的衣领，微微皱起眉头，严谨地查看他的脖子：“你的脖子没事吧？”

Charles这才从他的电脑死去的哀恸中回过神来，感觉到了他脖子上钝钝的肿痛：“痛！我的脖子痛！”

Erik侧过身去，看到了Charles柔嫩白皙的脖子上清晰的淤青指印和掐痕，那是他的杰作，他的声音不可见地带上了一丝忏悔的颤抖，“你等等，我去给你涂些药。”

Lawrence太太趿拉着绸缎高跟拖鞋踢踢踏踏地从走廊那端走了过来，“Charles？Charles？怎么啦？发生了什么？”

Erik看着蜷在墙根的Charles，不知为何脸上仿佛带着一些引颈就戮的悲壮。

Charles吸了吸鼻子，胡乱用袖口抹了一把泪，又给了Erik一个白眼，Erik眼疾手快地扶起他坐上餐桌，此时Lawrence太太终于踢踢踏踏地到了餐厅。

“Lawrence太太，没什么，我……Erik只是在教我一些基础的防身术。“Charles扯出一个大号的微笑，他知道没人能抗拒得了他的微笑。

Lawrence太太扫视了餐厅一周，她犀利的目光扫过微笑的Charles，扫过抓着Charles椅背的Erik，然后落在桌子上合着的电脑上。

终于，她拢了拢裹在身上的羊毛披肩，转了回去：“好的，那么，孩子们，晚安。”

***

Charles靠在Erik房间的椅背上，Erik显得过于富有保镖的专业素养，居然有那么一大盒子药。

Charles尽可能地向后仰脖子，他不太突出的喉结拉出一个柔韧的曲线，将自己的伤痕完全展露在那个罪魁祸首的眼前。

Erik很利落地将清凉的消肿药给Charles涂上，他带着老茧的指腹微痒地擦过Charles柔滑的皮肤，有种奇怪的触感从他的手上传导给Charles。

“嘶嘶！痛！！”Charles装模做样地大叫起来，他在尝试着如何更好地激发这块黑石头的愧疚之心，让他带着负罪感更认真地赎罪。

Erik瞬间停了一下，然后放轻了力度。他垂下头去，睫毛颤动着，正在严肃地研究Charles淤青的严重程度，评估着到明天这痕迹会消除多少。

Charles得意起来，没想到这个冷漠的黑石头还有点同情心——然而被他盯着脖子的感觉实在是太奇怪了，仿佛是一只在实验员面前的小白鼠那样令人毛骨悚然——所以他最后只是做了个Erik看不见的鬼脸：“你涂好了吗？我要睡觉了！”

Erik扶着他的脖子起来，那双深不可测的绿眸过于正式地看着Charles的眼睛：“泽维尔少爷，对不起。”

哈！终于会道歉了。Charles在心底狂笑了起来。

然而他只是宽容大度地对着Erik眨了眨眼：“别忘了赔给我电脑。”

*SEAL:美国海军海豹突击队，世界十大特种部队之一  
Chapter 3  
***

Charles瑟瑟发抖地在校门口左顾右盼了一阵，还是没找见自家那辆漆黑的Mybach S450。

同学们从校门口鱼贯而出,Alex经过Charles身边时停下和他继续讨论了几句物理学AP的事，但Alex打扮得珠光宝气的妈妈已不耐烦地从她火红色的保时捷Panamera里向自己的儿子招手了。

“那么，我走了。”Alex向Charles摆摆手。

“没事儿，再见——哈——哈啾！”Charles没忍住自己的喷嚏，立刻有些惭愧地转头捂住鼻子。

他只穿着绣着Collegiate School校徽的薄羊毛西装，因为他愚蠢地搞丢了自己储物柜的钥匙，没办法取出来他的大衣。他的发烧才刚刚痊愈，但这个倒霉的意外又预示着一场近在咫尺的感冒。

但Erik为什么还不来？这并不像他守时的一贯作风。

Charles踟蹰着，Logan开着他高头大马的Hummer经过他，骤然刹了个车，摇下车窗对他吹了个口哨：“查查！你家司机还没来吗？我送你回家？”

Logan比他们大几岁，是这家贵族男校唯几的刺儿头，很不好惹，但对Charles挺照顾——或许因为Charles是优等生里极少数不讨厌他，而且还愿意给他讲题的人，更别提一道题讲两遍了。他的钢铁大亨爸爸给学校捐了好几栋楼，以保证他的留级生活也一样舒适。

“Logan，我建议你先把嘴上叼的烟卷儿藏起来——”Charles绽开一个明朗的笑，“以防Smith先生逮到你，把你揪下车，以及——我的司机来了，在那边！”

Charles还维持着自己的笑容，他看到了靠在凯美瑞旁边的Erik，向他挥了挥手——他终于明白了自己为什么没有找到自家车的原因了，因为Erik开了自己的车来接他。

“他？”Logan叼着烟，从车窗里探出头来，有些奇怪地瞧着走向Charles的Erik，“作为你的司机不是应该开你家的车吗？开着那辆破车接你？那是他的车？他以为他是你男朋友吗？”

“嘿！你在说什么！”Charles被Logan的口无遮拦吓到了，他慌慌张张地把Logan的脑袋推回窗里，“再见，你快点去Party吧！”

Charles抓着自己的书包跑向Erik，心里默默希望Erik没听到Logan方才过于大声的疑问。但他刚刚站定在Erik面前，还没来得及说话，就连打了三个大喷嚏。他的鼻头和面颊冻得通红，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“你为什么没穿大衣？”Erik带着墨镜，但Charles还是看到了墨镜背后他皱起的眉头。自从上次的发烧以及掐脖子事件，Erik对他的态度有所好转。虽然他还是一副冷冰冰的样子，但或许是出于负罪感，他对Charles的身体状况还是能表达出必要的关心——毕竟，作为保镖，还是要负责雇主的整体“安全”。

“我……我搞丢了储物柜钥匙。”Charles难为情地垂下头，承认这个事实让他觉得自己挺蠢，特别是在Erik面前。

Erik没说什么，他脱掉了他身上的褐色皮衣，在寒风里只穿着一件紧身的黑高领毛衣，勾勒出他的腰线和胸肌，像个硬照里的模特。

“给你，穿着。”他把皮衣递给Charles。

“这……我怎么好意思……”Charles嗫嚅，“我可以……哈——哈啾！”

“穿着，如果你不想再次发烧的话。”Erik直接将皮衣披在了他身上，然后转身走向他的凯美瑞并按下车锁，“我也不想再让你因为生病对我发脾气。”

Charles有些踉跄地跟在Erik身后，将自己塞进他结实挡风的皮衣。

Erik的肩膀比他宽许多，手臂也比他长，虽然他穿着带垫肩的西装，但套上Erik的外套仍然像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩。

他坐进Erik的车里，鬼使神差地坐到了副驾驶位，像那个晚上一样——通常这个位置不属于雇主。雇主理应坐在第二排，更为隐私，也更安全，不会在一场车祸中率先遭殃。

Erik没说什么，很自觉地又为他系上了安全带，然后发动了车子。

Erik的衣服淡淡的烟草味和干净的须后水气味随着升高的温度传来，成熟男人的味道。Charles好奇又害羞地闻着这种他很少闻到过的味道，裹在衣服里小声开口：“今天为什么没有开车库里那辆车？”

“因为你让我给你赔电脑。”Erik目视前方，打着转向灯拐过一个路口，“所以我今天，personally，带着你去挑电脑。这时候开那么张扬的车并不是什么好选择。”

Charles抿了抿嘴。他本想开口说不必那么麻烦，因为世界上有个网站叫Amazon。然而他看了看Erik毫无变化的严肃神情，打算不将这个事实说出口。

事实上，他，personally，也需要与Erik有一些相处时间。毕竟他到现在还对这位传说中很“厉害”的保镖没什么了解。他向爸爸索要过Erik的资料，但是他爸爸以保密为由并没有给他。

Charles Xaiver的宗旨是交朋友，而非树敌——尤其是和自己的随身保镖。他坚信善意和友谊是人类社会这个庞大机器正常运行所必须的润滑剂，否则机器中的个体们，这些相互独立又必须啮合的“齿轮"们，根本无法流畅高效地转动。一个讨厌雇主的保镖对待工作也不会太尽心，而相反地，一个对雇主心怀好意的保镖能更有效地为雇主着想。他希望能和自己的保镖成为能聊天的朋友，像他当时同Darwin那样，聊聊学校生活、时事政治和扬基队的最新比赛，在高兴的时候一起哼哼Bob Dylan。

但现在他只能想办法让自己和Erik别互相讨厌。他悄悄打量着Erik不苟言笑的侧颜，这个神秘的男人就像是脱离轨道的陨石星球，由粗糙嶙峋的无机质构成，无声地隐匿在漆黑的宇宙中，将他拉回轨道像是以一己之力改变磁场或是对抗地心引力那样困难——

“你在看什么？”陨石星球先生目视着前方，出声了。

“呃，Nice Ray-Ban，”Charles在眼睛上胡乱比划着，“很适合你，很帅，呃，我是说真的。”

陨石星球先生并没有说谢谢，Charles在心里嘀咕着。

不过陨石星球先生看起来也并不像会说对别人的赞美谢谢的那种人，他大概不需要和别人说话也能活得很好，不过Charles Xaiver不行。CharlesXaiver喜爱交流，无论是以何种形式，他天生就对信息敏感。口头对话或网络都是他延伸自己信息触角的方式。

Charles解开安全带率先跳下车：“那边有家Starbucks，我们来喝点儿热的吧——你要什么？”

“大杯美式。什么都不加。”陨石星球先生透过墨镜看了看他。

***

当服务员叫到Charles的名字时，Erik已经出现在他的身后。Charles将Erik的美式递给他，又迫不及待地揭开盖子喝了一口自己的焦糖Cappuccino，在极高糖分带来的满足感中不由自主地扬起幸福的微笑。

当他从幸福中醒来时，他发现Erik在盯着他——他摘下了墨镜，那双暗沉的绿眸盯着他的脸，大约是下半边，嘴唇的位置。当对上Charles看过来的眼睛时，他伸出一只手指了指嘴唇，Charles迷茫地睁大眼睛摸了摸嘴角。

——该死！那里沾满了奶沫。

Erik递过来一张纸，Charles连忙道谢着接过来擦嘴，顺便将自己的视线移开Erik的眼睛。那边桌子上有两个男人正边喝咖啡边打量着他们，准确说是用炙热的眼光打量着穿紧身毛衣的Erik。

画眼线的红发男人察觉了Charles的视线，向他勾起一个暧昧的笑，像个蜥蜴或者什么的冷血动物似的，笑得Charles头皮发麻。

Erik一马当先地离开了咖啡店，Charles亦步亦趋地着他，在与那两个男人擦身而过时听到了身后轻蔑的调侃：“嘿，Chicken，你怎么勾搭上那个帅哥的？”

Charles当作没听见。他向下扯了扯Erik的外套，步履镇定，目不转睛地走出了咖啡厅。

***

那个叫Hank的店员非常专业，甚至专业到令Charles惊喜的程度。

Charles与他从CPU的频率、显卡大小、硬盘转速一直聊到ACM竞赛和如何抓包。Charles激动地抓着Hank的胳臂，和他讨论如何更高效地进行黑盒测试，完全忘记了Erik的存在。

Erik的咖啡已经喝完了，他的动作大致变换了三次：先是像个质检员一样郑重其事地审阅所有放在展台上的电脑，然后凑到Charles身后一本正经地听他们的谈论内容，最后他戴回了自己的墨镜，百无聊赖地端坐在沙发之上，遥望着Charles的方向。他又回归了自己原本的状态——一个黑石头刻成的雕像，沉寂地守护着这片小小的电脑区，期间有几个探头探脑的顾客，但他们看到Erik时，像看到了“此处有恶犬”的木牌一样，头也不回地离开了。

作为一名优秀的保镖，他具有极佳的职业素养，在Charles情不自禁地要给Hank一个心有灵犀的热情拥抱时，像片阴云一样挪到了Charles的身后，成功让Hank讪笑着与Charles保持了安全距离。

Hank最后不好意思地挠挠头，解释说自己是哥伦比亚CS专业的本科生，在这里打工。Charles又惊呼起来，他们开始聊到哥伦比亚的课程设置和善良的Bellovin教授。Charles的微笑持续地点亮着他的面庞，深深沉浸于交谈的两人忘记了时间，但终于被Erik打断了——他伸出手表来给Charles看，并在他身后暗示性地低声报时。

Charles只好尴尬地收尾了对话，他主动要求与Hank交换联系方式，Erik继续咳嗽了两声，他权当没听见。但在Charles发现自己将手机也一并忘记在储物柜之后，他直接伸出手来让Hank将自己的facebook账号写在他的手上。

“没关系，没关系，我有名片，”在Erik富有威慑力的注视下，Hank游移着眼睛，扶了扶眼镜，还是没接下Charles递给他的笔。他在口袋里摸了好久，才摸出电脑店为他印的半新不旧的名片。

Erik掏出他的银行卡放在桌上，Charles转向Erik，红唇里露出了八颗白牙，笑得像个得逞的小恶魔，不过，那是他应得的，也是Erik应付的，这完全不是什么阴谋：“谢谢你，Erik，新电脑配置很棒。”

Erik一边低头签名，一边从墨镜后面挑了挑眉当作应答。

Hank将包装好的电脑递给Charles，和他握了握手：“Charles，很高兴认识你。保持联系。以及——你的男朋友对你真好。”

“他不是我男朋友！！”Charles像只暴躁的仓鼠，几乎要跳着脚嚷起来了，他下意识回头看了一下在电脑区出口站着的Erik，复而压低了声音，“他只是——他只是我的司机呀！”

“不——不好意思——”Hank的脸开始像煮熟的虾子那样涨红，他埋下头去，仿佛快哭了，“对不起——你穿着他的衣服——我——”

“没关系，我的朋友，”Charles善解人意地抓住他的手，握了握，“我完全不会在意的啦。那么，再见！”

***

“你很习惯随意地给不认识的人留联系方式，披露私人信息，或者亲密接触吗？”

“Excuse me？”Charles抱着电脑盒，张着清澈的蓝眼睛，像个刚睡醒的孩子，迷惘地转过头看着Erik。

他脑子里一直滚动重播着黑体大写加粗的“为什么全世界都认为我的保镖是我的男朋友”这串字，它们完全遮蔽了Charles的正常意识，像莫名其妙地出现在水管口的异物，严重阻塞了他的听力和思维能力。

“那个男孩，叫Hank的，你能保证他不是什么别有用心的人吗？”Erik踩了一脚油门，冲过了倒计时几秒的黄灯。

“呃，他看起来很善良，而且，我们是信息互换嘛，他还是CU的学生，你懂的——”Charles组织着语言，或许Erik从来不明白“交流”“共享”“深度沟通”到底是什么意思，他尝试着用通俗的语言让这位远离正常轨道的陨石星球明白自己的核心思想——对于一个Coder，最重要的就是大量的信息，敏锐的探索，持续的交流，而非自我封闭，以不可接近的低气压将别人都摒除在三米距离之外。

“你父亲聘我来，就是为了保证你的安全——各种意义上的。”Erik在红灯前猛地踩下刹车。

他摘掉墨镜，转过头来正视Charles，墨绿色的眸子里瞳孔森森发光着放大，带有警告意味地，令人联想起夜里丛林中的狼。

Charles微微抖了一下，举起电脑盒子挡住半边脸，向椅背靠了靠，从电脑盒后面发出闷闷的声音：“嗯。知道了。”

“下次注意。”绿灯亮起，Erik戴回墨镜，继续踩下油门，他的凯美瑞向西彻斯特的路标的方向驶去，汇入五颜六色的豪车车流。

Charles紧紧捏着电脑盒子，将自己巨大的白眼藏在更巨大的Dell标志后面。

所以，到底，为什么，全世界都认为，我没上任多久的保镖是我的男朋友啊！

——更何况我还从来没谈过恋爱啊！


End file.
